Salvation
by ElenaLovesBash
Summary: Evelyn Montmorency has no care for royal life or the King's Bastard, Sebastian(Bash). But the odds may just not be in her favour- he is, of course, her salvation.
1. I

Evelyn Montmorency hated going to court. Though her mother and she were always welcomed to the Royal French court, she still hated it immensely and was certainly not pleased when her mother brought her the news of going back. Needless to say, the feisty brunette had kicked up a big fuss.

"I'm still not going," Evelyn announced as she saw a servant go by with her things, "I can't _stand_ any of them- they're all snobs-"

"Now, now Evelyn," her mother hushed, though still distracted, "don't talk ill of the royal family like that! Besides- it'll be your first time actually _meeting_ Prince Francis and Lord Sebastian- whom I heard was _incredibly_ attractive."

Evelyn gave a slightly lazy sigh before flopping back down on a rested armchair, "stop trying to convince me to marry someone, mother. Especially the King's Bastard of all people!"

"Besides," her mother sighed, "Mary Queen of Scots came a week or so ago. This is a chance for you to befriend the Queen of Scotland- _listen to me, Evelyn!"_ Almost timidly, Evelyn raised up her blue eyes, sighing.

"I am sorry mother," she mumbled, "I really am." At her timid tone, her mother sighed and sat down next to her daughter.

"I know you are, Evelyn dear," she whispered, gently stroking her daughter's hair, "but this family needs you. I need you."

Little did Evelyn know what a mess she was to walk into.

 **. . .**

A trumpet sounded, and Evelyn closed her eyes, her face a bright red crimson as servants hurried to meet them. The Montmorency's weren't royal- but they had ties. Ties to Mary, Queen of Scots.

"Oh, Isabel dear- Evelyn! How wonderful to see you!" Catherine gushed before ushering them in, "as usual, of course, you'll have your usual chambers- oh, Evelyn, you have to meet the girls and Francis! I think the girls are just down there-" she glanced out the window, looking down on a lake, and at the sight of the girl whom Evelyn knew to be Mary, she saw Catherine grimace slightly, " _I'll_ make introductions- Isabel, I trust you know your way around the castle?"

"Of course." Not waiting for another word, Catherine ushered Evelyn down the steps, rambling as she did so.

"I still can't quite believe that you haven't met Francis or-" she again grimaced, "Bash, yet. After so long. But I'm sure you'll love Mary and her ladies in waiting- oh, there they are now. Girls, this is Evelyn Montmorency. She's a guest at the castle. Could you make her feel welcome?" And with that and not a second thought to the stunned girls, she marched away. Mary threw her a pitying look.

"Montmorency?" She asked with utmost curiosity lingering in her voice, "I suppose I'm related to you, then." Catching each other's eyes, they laughed, before Evelyn threw a glance over her shoulder, her blue eyes only to be met by another's. Kenna- or at least Evelyn thought she was Kenna- giggled slightly.

"Oh, that's Bash. The King's Bastard," she said, and Evelyn bit her lip.

"My mother wants me to marry him," she said, laughing, "I can't quite believe her, really. She keeps on hinting on how he's very good-looking and I suppose that's true but-"

"You think I'm good-looking?" Asked an amused voice from behind her, and Evelyn's cheeks flushed as the rest of the girls started to laugh. She slowly turned around, only to be met by a pair of glittering blue eyes much like her own.

"Perhaps," she replied coolly, "would you disagree?"

"No," Bash said, "would you?"

"And this, ladies," she said, laughter lacing her voice, "is why I will not be marrying Sebastian Valois. As he, quite clearly, is as daft and thick-headed as he looks, and therefore did not hear me when I said I _did_ agree that he was indeed quite good-looking. But looks can only get you so far, can't they?" She said, directing her question to Bash.

"Well, they certainly got you very far."

"Don't worry," Lola assured, a glint of a smile appearing on her face, "Bash flirts with everyone and anyone."

"I know," Evelyn replied, making a face, "I've had the displeasure of experience." She cast another glance at the girls, and then Bash, "well, I've got to go- mother expects me, I suppose. Perhaps she will find me another suitor, Sebastian," she said mockingly, "do not be disheartened by this- maybe a girl with fewer wits than _anyone_ would marry you!" Laughing as she did so, she turned her heel and ran back into a castle, leaving a grinning Bash in her wake.

"Who is she?"

"Lady Evelyn Montmorency," Aylee replied, "I think she's a second cousin twice-removed from Mary- on her mother's side, of course." Bash narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I've heard of her," he said, "Catherine's good friends with her mother." And with that, he too ran after the mysterious brunette beauty- Evelyn Montmorency, his newest challenge. "Evelyn!" He yelled, causing the girl to turn around.

"Sebastian!" She yelled back, mocking him again. He smiled slightly.

"You're not going to see your mother, are you?" He asked. Her fake smile fell, and was replaced by a rolling of the eye.

"Why would I want to see that foul twat?" She asked, before turning a corner into a passageway, leaving a sliding grin on Bash's face.

"So... Tomas of Portugal?" Evelyn asked teasingly later that day, causing Greer's usually fair skin to go an unnatural pink as she mumbled,

"I dunno. Mary's with him right now- making a deal for Scotland," her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "I do hope it works out. Tomas seems like a kind man." Evelyn offered her a small smile.

"I'm sure he his," she assured, before turning slightly to glance through a door, catching sight of Bash practice-duelling the king with wooden swords. Once she met his eye, she blushed slightly and turned away, but could not keep a smile from appearing on her aglow face.

"Evelyn!" The voice of Catherine rang in the hall as she made her way, "there's to be an evening's dance- and your mother tells me you're looking for a suitor. Perhaps this could be a possible chance?" Evelyn forced a smile.

"Of course, Your Grace," she said, "but I would come anyway."

"Oh- call me Catherine."

"I don't know how you won her over," Greer marvelled, then lowered her voice, "that woman is such a bitch!" Evelyn laughed.

"Come on," she said, "we have to get ready for the dance."

 **. . .**

"You will-" Nostradamus hesitated. The whole hall was at suspense, awaiting his prediction for Evelyn Montmorency, the last of the girls to have their unsettling future predicted, "you will suffer a fate worse than death," he whispered, "but- but- he- will be your salvation."

"Who's he?" Evelyn asked, raising an eyebrow as she heard the metal of swords drawing.

"The- the lion will fight the dragon in a field of poppies- the lion-"

"I think that's enough," Francis stepped forward, "thank you, Nostradamus." Her eyebrows still raised, the rest of the girls looked at her, eyes filled with worry.

"At least you know there's some romantic hope in your life," Greer said, attempting to lighten the mood. Evelyn scoffed.

" 'A fate worse than death'. Isn't that bad," she mused sarcastically, before getting out of her seat and striding swiftly out of the door, not caring that many eyes of nobles were on her- including her mother.

"Have you noticed?" Came the voice of Bash, waking her from her thoughts, "Kenna and my father seem awfully close." She looked up, giving the said pair a swift glance.

"No, I didn't," she said shortly, "I was just told that I'd suffer a fate worse than death, but I'd have a supposed salvation. What rubbish is that?" She scoffed, "it's so typical; the fair maiden is saved by the handsome man- they live happily. Ever. After." Bash gave a soft laugh.

"You don't seem happy. And on the bright side, I could be that salvation. And don't believe the horse crap Nostradamus spits out." He nodded to Francis, who was now talking to the king, "see my brother over there? He's convincing my father to help Scotland out- and when the armies go- I'll go with it." She furrowed her brow.

"It's dangerous, though," she said, "you could get killed." He raised an eyebrow.

"And do you care?" He didn't wait for her reply as he left her, quite alone, standing on a patch of dead grass- a sure sign of the many grievances to come.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my first 'Reign' FanFiction. I do hope you like it, especially Evelyn and Bash- who are, of course, my OTP right now. Oh yeah- and Evelyn is portrayed by Danielle Campbell, in case you guys were wondering.**

 **Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Reign.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Elena**


	2. II

"Are you okay?"

Bash greeted her with his usual lopsided grin, "I thought you, Evelyn Montmorency, didn't care what happened to me." At this, Evelyn lightly flushed, infuriated by the fact that he could get to her so easily: at any time he wanted.

"I'm human, you know," she said sternly, her face a bright red, "of course... any human would care-" she faltered at the sight of his smile, "oh, shut up," she grumbled.

"I didn't say anything, though."

"You know what I mean!"

"Of course I do," he said, a mocking edge in his voice as he leant back in the bed, causing Evelyn to tilt her head slightly as she observed him. She then sighed, tearing her hard gaze off him.

"I need to go," she said, rubbing his hand, "there's an archery contest- Francis and Tomas are going to be ridiculous when trying to impress Mary." Rolling her eyes, she left the room, her hair trickling down like a brown waterfall as she walked, the tip of the plait hanging at her back. She took a seat next to Lola once she had reached the range.

"Nice shot, Tomas," Francis was saying, "but you're supposed to be aiming for the heart."

"Is it?" The Portuguese's future king answered, a challenge ready in his voice. He picked up another arrow and shot.

"Is he allowed to take another shot?" Evelyn mused, glancing at Mary, who's expression was clearly unamused. The Queen did not answer and instead kept her eyes trained on the two men, as the rest of them who were watching did so, but her teeth were gritted

"Did I take one too many shots?" Tomas asked Francis, his eyes glittering. Francis' jaw clenched.

"Technically, yes," he replied, "should I take another shot then?"

"Take as many shots as you like," Tomas answered airily, then glanced at him to Mary, "but you will still lose." Evelyn raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Kenna, who was biting back a smile.

"Does Tomas seem a little different these days?" Aylee asked, voicing all their thoughts, "a little more bold?"

"More intense?" Kenna offered.

"More unintelligible anyway," Evelyn said her voice with a mirthless air in it.

"More engaged to Mary, certainly," Aylee said.

"Not all the way engaged," Mary corrected her. "Not yet."

"And how do you feel about that?" Greer asked, "I detect reservations." Mary chewed on the bottom of her lip, pondering on the thought before she replied.

"It doesn't matter how I feel," Mary replied, "I have to do what's right for my country." Evelyn sent her a pitying look, which she pointedly ignored.

"How do you feel if Tomas is a man?" Aylee asked, curiosity glinting in her voice as she searched Mary's face.

"I feel that we should remember it's still a secret," Mary reminded them, "at least until King Henry releases me from my engagement to Francis." At the mention of the Dauphin of France, Evelyn noticed Mary started to fidget slightly, which no one except for the two noticed.

Greer laughed, "that's no answer." Just as she said that, Cloude de Guise, Mary's uncle, joined them, taking Mary's hand.

"Walk with your uncle." Evelyn bit her lip as she watched the two go.

"That's Mary's uncle?" She asked, her eyes glued on the two as they walked.

"I know," Kenna said, "I don't like him."

"I've got to go," said Evelyn, "um- what's a good excuse to get into where Bash is?" Kenna's eyes glittered.

"Just say Mary is anxious to know how he is," she shrugged, "she probably is- so it's a bonus for all. Maybe Lola should come with you, though. You're not one of Mary's ladies." Evelyn glanced at Lola, who gave a small nod of her head. Together, the two walked down.

"Queen Mary is anxious to know how Bash is," Lola said as they entered the room.

"The wound is closing," Nostradamus replied, eyeing Evelyn slightly, no doubt thinking about his prediction the night before, "but the disease in his blood is spreading. If the fever doesn't break out by tonight..."

"He could die," Evelyn interrupted, "you don't need to hide it. Death is a natural part of life." Ignoring the stares she got, her forehead creased into a frown, "so soon?" This was when Lola ran out of the room, wanting to leave them to their privacy.

"You're scaring Evelyn, Nostradamus," said Bash, "where's your chivalry?" Evelyn's lips twisted into a coy grin at his words.

"Feeling any better?" She asked.

"Close to death, apparently," he shrugged, "which feels more or less like how it sounds." She bit her lip to hold back laughter as she met his twinkling eyes.

"You need to rest, Sebastian," Nostradamus said, interrupting them.

"What I need is water," he corrected and smiled at Evelyn, "and a bit more of Lady Evelyn's lovely worried frown." She smiled widely, looking away, then looking back.

"I think I can manage that," she replied, a laugh laced in her words. Nostradamus handed her a cup of water which she brought to Bash's lips, forcing him to drink, and with the aftermath of coughing.

"So," Bash said, "will you run back to Mary with the troubling news; or will you stay and look death in the face?" She smiled lightly, but it felt forced all the same.

"I'm not scared of death," she sighed, "I've looked at in the face many times; I've seen it take lives with its very own black hands." Upon seeing his face, she said, "my mother once sent me to a convent; she feared for my life when the Montmorency's were endangered- I saw many people die: most of them to protect me." He was silent for a moment, and before he could reply, Nostradamus cut him off.

"I'm terribly sorry, but this is not helping him rest."

"Every time I look at her, I feel better," Bash said firmly, "every time I look at _you,_ I feel worse. The prescription is clear, don't you think?" Nostradamus left the room without another word.

"There's a book on Norse Mythology over there," he said, "if you wouldn't mind reading it to me... unless, of course, you want to go back to the torment." Evelyn smiled and reached over to stroke his hair before stopping herself and drawing back her hand, not seeing the flash of disappointment in his eyes.

"Does Sebastian want me to read him a bedtime story?" She asked mockingly, though still smiling. He gave her a lopsided grin in response and she reached over to get the book and flipped through the pages.

"Evelyn-" he began, then stopped. She raised her blue eyes to look at him expectantly. He sighed, "never mind." A sloping disappointment entered her, and she started to speak- speaking of the Thor, Odin and Freya, as well as other sorts in Norse Mythology. More than twice, her's and Bash's hands brushed against each other, and when she left the room with a smile on her face, she was sure that she had to be the happiest girl on the Earth.

 **. . .**

"Good news," Nostradamus said to Francis and Evelyn, "the fever has broken." Francis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

"Thank God indeed," Evelyn said, still looking at Bash.

"So can I get out?" Bash asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Nostradamus grimaced, "you're going to live if you don't tear your wound open: if you keep resting; if you take proper care."

"If I have to spend one more moment in this bed-"

"I'm going to make both and us feel better and leave," Nostradamus said and did as he said he would. Francis handed Bash a tin cup.

"You promised me you'd sneak me some wine, you liar!" He said, his eyes twinkling, "you look worse than I do." Evelyn glanced over at Francis, and finally got a proper look at him, deeming Bash right. He looked dishevelled and weary; as if he had not slept in days. Bash passed the tin cup back to Francis. "It's about Tomas, isn't it? Evelyn told me of your inquiries."

"I don't have any proof yet, but everything in me says he's a monster," Francis said, before lowering his voice, "there are whispers in court that he murdered his first wife." Evelyn let a tiny gasp escape her lips.

"If they couldn't find proof in Portugal, how will you find it here?" Evelyn asked, looking at him expectantly. He sighed.

"I don't know yet," he replied, "but I can't let Mary-" he was interrupted by a bang as someone entered the infirmary with a bang of the door, revealing to be Tomas.

"But you can, and you must." He said, stopping in front of Francis and Evelyn, "you've been asking questions about me. Did you think I wouldn't know?"

"No, no- I hoped you would," snarled Francis.

"Why?"

"Because your future wife is a friend of France. Her well-being concerns this country, and always will." Francis replied, standing slightly taller than he did before.

"Is that a threat?" Tomas laughed, "if anything happens to Mary, you'll what?"

"I would hope we won't need to find out. Wouldn't you, as her fiance?" He fired back.

"If anything happens to her," said Tomas, menace dripping from his malevolent tone, "it will be up to me. She's my property now, not yours. No matter how many touches you steal. You'll never be more than the powerless princeling who couldn't even send a few men to defend her country!" At this, Francis lunged at Tomas, causing both Evelyn and Bash to attempt to hold him back.

"Francis, no!" They both yelled. Evelyn, catching sight of Bash's pained expression, set him back down on the bed, "lie down," she ordered. Tomas let out a little laugh, then left him alone.

"Go ahead," Francis said to the both of them, "say it. I'm not thinking with my head."

"Head heart, who cares?" Evelyn scoffed.

"He is a monster, Francis," Bash said, "no matter what the pope chooses to call him; if you won't kill him, then I will."

 **. . .**

"There you are!" Evelyn said, walking up to Bash, who was now fit to stand, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You're not wearing a costume," he observed. Scoffing, she led him to a more deserted corner.

"Are you sure you should be swinging that sword around?" She asked concernedly, looking at the sword in his hands, "what if it reopens your wound?"

"I thought you only cared because you were _human."_ He said, and she let a smile give an uplift on her face.

"Well, perhaps my caring for you goes in more depth than that," she whispered, their faces nearing. Flinching slightly, she turned away and was to be met by Francis who was behind them and looking extremely awkward.

"Aha!" Bash said, referring to his half-brother's costume, "St. Michael, aren't you? Better be ready with a real sword if you plan to slay Lucifer." Francis scowled at the reference.

"You had to bring up Tomas?"

"I don't understand how he changed so quickly," Evelyn said, frowning, "before Mary said yes, he seemed like a really nice person- handsomer, too." Her lips let lose a sly smirk when she saw a scowl form itself on Bash's face, clearly holding up something unnamed.

"When you stop flirting," Francis cleared his throat, his eyes narrowed, "he was desperate. He had been looking for a Queen all over the continent. No doubt to make sure the pope declared him legitimate. Of course, he'd put on an act if it got him what he wanted."

"Well, he got bloody lucky, didn't he?" Bash said, "if I hadn't been ambushed getting those men off to Scotland, Mary wouldn't be marrying him." Evelyn frowned.

"If those men hadn't been ambushed," Evelyn said slowly, "Mary wouldn't need his men- or his marriage proposal." Her eyes widened. "Mary wouldn't need his marriage proposal- if those men hadn't been ambushed. It wasn't the English who ambushed you, Bash- it was at Tomas' command."

 **. . .**

"We need proof," Evelyn said breathlessly, her blue eyes wide with panic, "Miguel- the king's 'Whipping Boy', wasn't in his chambers, but a footman said he saw him leave with Tomas, headed for the game trials."

"Hunting _now?"_ Bash asked incredulously.

"Tomas wants to kill Miguel before anyone talks to him." Francis realised.

"Evelyn, stay here whilst Francis and I go," Bash said, turning on her. Evelyn scowled and crossed her arms.

"Absolutely not!" She said, "what- just because I'm a girl? I know how to ride- I know how to use a sword. I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not." And with that, she mounted a horse, and turned, "well? Tomas isn't going to wait all year to kill Miguel."

"No!" Evelyn yelled. It was nightfall now, and it was just between them and Tomas, "Miguel, run!" An arrow shot him in the back, and gasping, Evelyn felt the strong grasp and a dagger to her neck.

"If you move," Tomas growled to Francis, "and she'll lose her life." Searching the scene in front of her- a bloody Miguel and a desperate Francis- Evelyn realised that Bash was missing from the little group. There was a sound of metal against skin, and the grip around her loosened. Tomas was dead. And by Bash's hand.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, guys! So I hope you liked this chapter...**

 **I know that Francis originally killed Tomas, but I changed it to Bash for the sake of the story. I also know that Evelyn kind of replaced a bit of Lola's role when seeing whether Bash was okay, but again, for the sake of the story.**

 **Love you lots!**

 **Elena**


End file.
